


I've Missed You So Much

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Riona Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt sent to me by my friend, allthehinterlandelfroot, for Riona and Leliana.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Riona Cadash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546165
Kudos: 8





	I've Missed You So Much

It wasn’t often that Leliana left the keep. But the King had insisted she come herself for some urgent matter and considering how long the two had known each other, Riona felt the need to respect the request. She stood on the balcony attached to her chambers, sun glowing behind her and the breeze causing a chill but she refused to leave her spot. She had waited nearly all day, what was a few more minutes? Leliana had been gone nearly a month by now and the sight of her party coming down the bridge was a welcome one when it finally came.

It was odd. Riona didn’t consider herself the kind of person that relied on the company of others. She had always had a policy to keep to herself. Years in the Carta would do that to you. You never really knew who was up to what and before you know it your supposed best friend would be stabbing you in the back. But Leliana was different, the whole Inquisition was different and she wasn’t used to it still.

As soon as the spymaster passed through the gate, her gaze went up to the balcony where Riona stood. _Damn birds_ , Riona thought to herself as she was sure they gave her away. Leliana smiled at her and she thought her heart was going to seize. Maker, she hadn’t realized just how much she missed that smile.

When Leliana was met with several of her agents, Riona turned and walked through her balcony door, choosing to sit at her desk and wait rather than meet her in the hall somewhere. She wasn’t one to keep secrets, she didn’t more or less care what anyone thought of her relationship with the spymaster. But between Leliana and Josephine both, Riona knew that staying put was the better option. She couldn’t be certain she could control herself after being apart for so long and she didn’t need the women scolding her at the next meeting.

She had no idea how long it would be before Leliana would be able to join her so she decided to rummage through some of the reports that sat there in front of her. Looking down at the various pieces of parchment, she tried her best to concentrate on the words. Her heart was racing and the longer she sat there the more the ink seemed to blur in her vision. Nearly an hour had passed before she finally heard the chamber door creek open and shut. When Leliana reached the top of the stairs, she leaned casually against the banister, her arms crossing in front of her.

“How was your trip?” Riona asked her after a moment.

“It was long but I’m glad that I got the chance to catch up with Alistair,” Leliana answered, moving toward the dwarf.

“Ah, and how is the King?”

Leliana chuckled lightly, “the same as ever. Still making bad jokes every chance he gets.”

Riona turned to the side, staying put in her seat allowing Leliana to kneel down in front of her. Her hand raised up and cupped her face, her thumb running light circles on Riona’s cheek.

Riona pushed into her embrace, her hand holding it steady, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I you, my love,” Leliana replied softly, raising up to brush her lips lightly against Riona’s. “I have told the guards that we are not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.”

“Oh?” Riona said with a sly smile. She grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the bed. “I wonder what we should do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
